The Sabaody clash! Cool needs to get stronger!
Somewhere near the start of the New World, a pirate ship is sailing towards the next island. The only person visible on board is a lone swordsman. Lief: Tia said to keep sailing north-east ... which way was that again? Slightly confused, Lief decided to let the ship go straight. He noticed a barrel floating in the water. Lief: Never trust barrels in the middle of the ocean... This one looks alittle different though. Suddenly a spark of light zoomed out of a hole in the barrel and landed on the deck of the ship, beneath Lief's feet. A portal appeared and Lief fell through. Lief: Not again! Wait.. where am I? Bubbles surronded Lief, leaving him pondering what island he was on, or if he was even on earth anymore. Meanwhile, anouther ship was sailing towards a large group of mangroves, otherwise known as the Sabaody Archipeligo. Cool Titanium: 'After a long journey we are finnally so near the new world! '''Icarium: '''This is grove 15. We could stay here. ''The Blacksouls are wondering about the archipelago and Randal jumps on a bubble but he falls down. 'Shakira: '''Randal! Don´t be so stupid, we need to find someone who can coat our ship and we are leaving for the new world. ''A strange man appears in front of the pirates. He looks a bit confused. 'Cool Titanium: '''Who are you? ''The strange man looks to Cool. 'Lief: '''Lief. '''Cool Titanium: '''Just get out of my way! ''Lief looks agressive at Cool. '''Lief: What did you just say? Cool Titanium: I said get out of my way! Suddenly Lief leaps at Cool and bites onto his shoulder. Cool staggers backwards and takes a quick breath, clearly surprised by what just happened. Cool Titanium: What was that for? Lief: Anyone who treats someone they just met like that is an enemy in my books. Lief draws one of the blades of his back and holds it ready to attack. Lief: I doubt you'll even pose a challange. Cool Titanium: 'Then let´s see how strong you really are! ''Cool takes his sword and disappears, he appears behind Lief and tries to slash him. Lief quickly turns around, blocks the attack and kicks Cool away. Cool pushes himself off the ground, a crater appears , he is overlaying his sword with an extra titanium layer, but again Lief blocks the attack. An air wave appears coming from the place where the swords crashes in each other. 'Cool Titanium: '''This will be an interesting battle. ''Cool is gathering liquid titanium, his arm is getting bigger and bigger, his arm is getting the form of a big spiked ball on a chain. He throws the ball at Lief. Lief knocks the ball into the sky with his sword, but Cool withdraws the spiked ball from the sky back at Lief. He blocks the ball with his sword and Cool gets his arm back. Lief jumps and attacks Cool. Cool blocks the attack, but Lief hits him again in his back. Cool falls on the ground, blood is leaking out of his back. '' '''Lief: '''Have you had enough? ''Cool quickly stands up and attacks Lief with his sword, but Lief blocks the attacks and hits immediately Cool in his stomach with his sword. Cool disappears and only smokes were left. It was a titanium clone from Cool. Cool attacks Lief from behind but Lief avoids the attack. Cool attacks Lief with a Chita Chita no Clang, a massive titanium hammer, Lief blocks the attack and smashes the hammer in a house. The house is totally devastated. Cool quickly summons titanium sinters out of the ground, he uses titanium sinter rush. Lief jumps in the air and grabes two of his sword. '''Lief: '''Now we will start! '''Cool Titanium: '''Two swords? Hehe, no problem, you can use ten swords but it won´t help you! ''Lief pushes himself from the ground and attacks Cool. Cool blocks the attack but his sword was thrown away. Cool quickly lays his hand on the ground and summons an enormous titanium sinter out of the ground. Lief jumps away and the attacks misses. '' '''Lief: That's where your wrong. Each of my sword styles have a different strength. So far you have only seen my weakest style. Nittoryu: DEVIL'S BITE! Lief jumps at Cool and swings his swords down in a way looking like it's a bite. Cool's clone blocks the attack but gets cut completely in half. Cool Titanium shocked: But how? He was made of titanium! Lief: Haven't you heard of swordsman who can cut metal? Tahaha! Well you just met one! Nittoryu: Demon's Claw! Lief again jumps at Cool, changing his strike this time to one that looks like an animal clawing at another animal. Cool makes a big wall of titanium and jumps awway from Lief. Cool Titanium thinking: 'I have almost no energy left... now is the last chance to use my new technique. ''Cool puts his arms together and makes an enormous titanium ball. '' '''Lief: '''Now will you again use this stupid ball. '''Cool Titanium: '''This time you won´t be so lucky! The titanium ball is finished. '''Cool Titanium: '''TITANIUM HELL BOMB!!!!!! ''The enormous titanium ball explodes and thousands of sharp titanium scraps are flying towards Lief. Lief deflects some scraps but they are to many and a big one hits him in his right shoulder. He falls to the ground. The other scraps rushed in his body, only dust is visible. Lief jumps quickly out of the dust, with only some scratches, he slshes Cool with his sword through his face. 'Cool Titanium: '''AAARRRGGHH!!!! ''Cool falls on the ground and the fight is over, Lief is the winner. Shakira runs to Cool and quickly binds his face. '''Lief: '''I lost only my time here. '''Cool Titanium: Lief, please, wait! Will you train me? Lief looks to Cool. Lief: 'If you think you are good enough. ''Lief decides to train Cool. ''3 DAYS LATER''' '''Lief: '''You wasn´t so bad, but I must go now, my crew is waiting for me. '''Cool Titanium: '''OK then thanks for the training! ''Lief leaves. Cool looks to Shakira. '''Cool Titanium: '''When will the scar disappear that I have on my face? '''Shakira: '''Normally never, but thanks to my medicine in some days. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Wolfdragon Rex Category:MasterMarioF